magifandomcom-20200222-history
Cassim
Cassim is an old friend and the adoptive brother of Alibaba Saluja. Cassim makes Alibaba become the Leader of the Fog Troupe. Appearance Cassim is a dark skinned boy, with black haired dreadlocks. He is of average height and usually wears rags from the slums. Personality Cassim is a very cold person. His years living in the slums has made him this way. He is very manipulative and is willing to do anything to get what he wants. He has betrayed Alibaba on multiple occasions and even though Alibaba always saw him as a friend, Cassim has stated he has always hated Alibaba. History When Cassim was younger, he lived in the slums of Balbadd with his sister and father. One day his father was beating him and his sister until they were saved by Alibaba Saluja's mother Anise Saluja. After saving them Anise took them in as a member of her family. One day, Anise surcame to an illness and died. At that point Casim took on the roll of taking care of them. After a few days the King of Balbadd came to the slums and told Alibaba that he was his son and the he will live in the palace. Cassim told Alibaba that he should leave, which he did. Cassim became a much worst thief after that and his sister died. He created the fog troupe and Cassim became the most powerful men of in the slums. Late One night, years later, Alibaba snuck out of the palace to have a look at the slums. What he found there was nothing, no trace of junkyard street or people. As he was about to go back to the palace, he ran into Cassim. Alibaba was happy and felt nostalgic talking to Cassim after all those years. He went out to drink with Cassim and talk. While drinking, he noticed the level of respect Cassim had with all the adults, and how each were bowing to him. During the talk, Alibaba got drunk and told Cassim how he was able to escape from the castle. He ended up giving away a very important weakness of the palace. On the way back to the palace, Alibaba was trailed by someone Cassim had paid. After that, Alibaba went back to living in the palace. After sometime had passed, the King came down with a deadly chronic disease. That night, Cassim appeared again, inside the walls of the palace. Before Alibaba realized it, he was surrounded by members of Cassim's group from the slums. They started attacking and stealing from the palace. While Alibaba was frozen, one of Cassim's subordinates noticed him. He told Cassim and Cassim said to just knock him out. Alibaba could only feel the heat of the flame that engulfed the palace. The next morning, the King had passed away. Cassim continued to live there, controlling the slums until Alibaba came back. Plot Balbadd Arc Cassim first appears attacking the Balbadd fort. He quickly runs into Jafar and Morgiana. He stops both with his black fog and as he is about to continue on he is stopped by Ugo and Aladdin. He is freaked out but is told by Alibaba that he will handle it. After Alibaba tells Aladdin to stand down Cassim and the rest of the fog troupe continue their raid. He is next seen talking to Alibaba about the state of things. It is hinted to that Cassim wants a war. Afterwards Cassim discovers that Alibaba has gone missing and deploys the entire fog troupe to find him. Once he does he quickly enters in battle with Masrur and Sinbad. Being quickly defeated by the latter. As he is captured he watches Alibaba's fight with Sinbad and his Fog Troupe collapse right in front of him he becomes depressed. Sinbad realizes that Cassim is the "actual" leader of the Fog Troupe. During Aladdin's fight Cassim disappears. He later appears in front of Alibaba to tell him of his plans, this motivates Alibaba and gives him the confidence he needs to save his country. After he and Alibaba declare war on each other, Alibaba runs off to train with Sinbad, Cassim is not seen again until Alibaba declares Balbadd as a republic. After this the people of Balbadd become over joyed and start to celebrate until Cassim appears. He manages to upset the crowd enough until they all get overcome with anger and charge the palace. Cassim fights Alibaba and a huge battle undergoes. During the fight, Alibaba gets the best of Cassim. Cassim tells Alibaba to kill, but this is something that Alibaba couldn't do. After this he stabs himself in order to turn into a dark Djinn by sacrificing his life. Abilities Dark Metal Vessel Kokubaku Mutou (Sword of the Black Binding Fog): This weapon is a Dark Metal Vessel. This creates a fog that is as heavy as lead and once covered in it, it can immobilize even those as strong as Morgiana (though not entirely). Cassim can accumulate a lot of Black Fog to make a huge ball out of it. Kashim3.jpg|Black metal Vessel kashim2.jpg|Kashim black Djinn Dark Genie: At the cost of his life Cassim can stab himself with his Dark Metal Vessel to turn into a Dark Genie. After stabbing himself he lets the blood pour out while the the Dark Household vessels and Dark Rukh form around him to embody this huge evil looking black Djinn. Image Gallery Cassim/Image Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fog Troupe Category:Balbadd Category:Dark Metal Vessel Category:Al Sarmen